Avia Lioni Capara
by KandyFloss
Summary: Harry wanted to know more about his parents so I found a way to let him see some past memories... Problem is, they dont stay in the past
1. Chapter 1

· I do not own the characters

This a bit AU, please don't read if your stickler for everything being as it should in the book, IE I don't want reviews saying 'So and so wouldn't do that, or I don't think you've portrayed this person properly'

I would love to have a beta if anyone is available 3

I had been planning something for Harry for his birthday for a while, I had done a lot of research as I wanted to make it perfect. It was his 16th Birthday and he had been talking a lot lately about what his parents might have been like as teens so I wanted to try and show him what they had been like.

I had gathered memories from as many people as I could from a party that James and Lily had attended before their 7th year and I had found a spell to combine them so he would be able to flow from one memory to the other. It had taken months to complete but now I had finally got the last memory.

"Ok Hermione, just breath" I told myself taking a deep breath and pointing my want towards the pensive "All you need to do is pull all the memories together" I said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear "Avia Loini Capara" I said and turned my wand in 'C' shape before flicking up.

Smoke started leaving the pensive, making me frown. It should not be doing that, I turned and moved back to my research "What went wrong!" I asked myself still frowning though I stopped flipping through the parchment when I heard coughing. My head shot up and through the smoke I saw three figures.

Grabbing my wand I stepped towards them "Who are you?" I asked holding my wand steady, I hadn't heard anyone come in. As I stepped even closer the smoke cleared, my eyes widened "Oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything

Right there before my eyes I saw James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't take my eyes away from them and when James stepped forward I then saw Lily Evans, she must have been stood behind Lily.

James stepped forward holding his wand out, the others then followed suit "Who are you and how have you bought us here" He said with his eyes filled with fire, I could tell he was very protective of his friends.

I placed my wand down on the side and turned back to them "In all honesty? I have no idea, I was just merging the memories from the party in 1976 to show a friend however smoke came out the pensive and the next thing I know you guys are all here" I said, the surprise still clear in my voice.

James lowered his hand before nodding for the others to do the same "What do you mean a party from 1976? It _is_ 1976" He looked confused before turning it into a question "Is it?"

I bit my lip "Erm… No its not" I paused and rubbed the back of my neck "Its… Its 1996" Oh god what was I going to do. I started pacing the room "This was seriously not meant to happen, oh god what is Harry going to say" I muttered to myself running my hands through my hair "What is the Minstery of Magic going to say!" I was stopped in my tracks by someone standing in front of me. Looking up I saw it was James, he was taller then Harry.

James looked down at me "You need to calm down, don't worry about anyone else just yet" He said with a small smile on his face "Come and sit back and we'll talk through everything" he added before leading me towards the sofa's by the fire place "Are we at Hogwarts?" He asked raising his eyebrow as he looked around.

Sirius shook his head "We can't be prongs, we know every location in Hogwarts and this isn't one of them" He said as he sat down on one of the sofa's next to Remus. Lily sat next to Hermione while James stayed stood up.

I smiled "Actually we are in Hogwarts, we're in the room of the requirement" I saw the confused faces "Oh it's a room that appears dependent on what you need… So say you really needed the toilet, you'd walk in and there would be a toilet or wanted a library you would walk into a library" I said before adding "And I wanted a quiet place to work on this… "I sighed "Oh I should introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger"

Lily smiled at me "I'm Lily, that's Sirius, James and Remus" she said "And before arriving here we were celebrating a friend's engagement" She added.

I looked confused for a moment "Oh, I thought it was yours and James engagement!" I must of misread that part somewhere though more of the surprise was that everyone looked at each other confused.

Sirius let out a laugh "Why in the world would James and Lily have an engagement?! They are barely friends on a good day" He said and grinned at James "You been telling people your fantasy's Prongs boy?!"

James rolled his eyes at Sirius "Shut up Padfoot! But hell no to me and Lily getting engaged, she's shot me down for each and every day I have asked her on and in all honesty I'm bored of it now" He shrugged.

My jaw dropped once again "Are you serious?"

"No I am!" Sirius replied with a grin on his face which then made me roll my eyes "Oh haha very funny. Though really? I mean in the future you two… Oh god I don't even know what I should be telling you" I said and stood up "Can you guys wait here while I go get Professor Dumbledore? No one should really see you just yet" I said and rushed out before they could say anything.

"Oh crap, how could this happen!" I muttered to myself running towards Dumbledores office "Cherry drops" I said to the Gargoyle. It felt like it took forever to get up there. Reaching the door, I knocked and rushed in when I was told to enter.

"Ok Professor, you know that project that I was working on? The one you gave me the booked and everything for?" I said "It back fired! I don't know how!" I said shaking my head.

He stood up and moved over to me "It cant be that bad Miss Granger. What happened?"

I bit my lip for a moment before blurting "I bought them back from the past…"


End file.
